


hug me

by sparklingmini



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just a crap ton of fluff, M/M, also blink and you’ll miss the one line about them being boyfriends, but minhee smart boy, have i mentioned that this is fluff?, hyeongjun calls minhee tiny because that’s what he is: tiny, hyeongjun is kind of a bad influence, just some minisong boyfriends getting a nap in, seongmin and taeyoung are mentioned, they compliment each other a lot as well, they’re just uni students trying to pass, though they don’t do any studying in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingmini/pseuds/sparklingmini
Summary: minhee curls up closely next to hyeongjun. it’s the middle of winter and minhee’s not having any fun in the cold.the library is supposed to feel warm, but minhee obviously doesn’t feel warm, so he whines about it to hyeongjun instead.“i’m cold,” minhee whines, “why aren’t you warm.”hyeongjun chuckles at his boyfriend, “i’m sorry hyung, but there’s nothing much that i can do. i’m just as cold as you are.”
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 44





	hug me

**Author's Note:**

> just like hyeongjun mentions in this fic, fuck my biology assignment :D
> 
> i’ve had this high ever since cravity got their first win which made me finish not only my english assignment, but this as well, which i’ve been meaning to write for a while. i love minisong boyfriends, and i finally wrote them being best boyfriends. the reason this is based in winter is because the winter season just finished here.
> 
> the working title for this fic was ‘i wanna write minisong T__T’ and i have no explanation.
> 
> lovelyz having their comeback and yujin’s special cover for her birthday also added to my happiness today, so i’m actually happy for once in my life and managed to write fluff, so i’m taking this opportunity.
> 
> it is three am as i post this, i’m sorry for any inaccuracies. i just wanted minisong boyfriends.
> 
> make sure to stream [flame by cravity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijXBdUxMnCE) and [obliviate by lovelyz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GUqqRzIZgw) 😌
> 
> title from: 안아줘 (hug me) - lovelyz

minhee curls up closely next to hyeongjun. it’s the middle of winter and minhee’s  _ not _ having any fun in the cold.

the library is supposed to feel warm, but minhee obviously  _ doesn’t _ feel warm, so he whines about it to hyeongjun instead.

“i’m cold,” minhee whines, “why aren’t you warm.”

hyeongjun chuckles at his boyfriend, “i’m sorry hyung, but there’s nothing much that i can do. i’m just as cold as you are.”

“nothing my ass,” minhee pouts, “can we go home?”

“alright, you whiny baby, let’s get you home,” hyeongjun smiles shortly at seongmin and taeyoung who sit at the other side of the library table, “sorry guys, this baby wants to leave, have fun studying!”

hyeongjun and minhee walk to their dorm fast, minhee complaining everytime they even slow down, even by a tiny bit. luckily their dorm isn’t that far, hyeongjun doesn’t want to have to hear minhee whining for twenty hours.

walking into their shared dorm, minhee crashes into the couch and hyeongjun chuckles. minhee’s tall, there’s no doubt about that, but the way minhee scrunches up on the couch to warm himself up makes him seem tiny, and hyeongjun can’t help but coo at his boyfriend unintentionally being cute.

“i know we have exams and all, and that we have to study for them, but…” hyeongjun thinks over his thoughts. they need to study, and minhee still has a biology assignment due soon, but hyeongjun decidedly thinks  _ fuck minhee’s biology assignment, i want to spend time with my cute boyfie. _ “you wanna do something else instead?”

minhee groans, “i still have assignments due though…”

_ “you’re _ the one that wanted to leave the library, where you  _ were _ going to do your assignments, what ever happened to  _ that  _ mentality?”

“it was too cold there! who has the  _ aircon _ on in  _ winter!” _ minhee yells, hands up in the air, “i’d rather chill out with you at home anyway, we’re so caught up in exams that we haven’t gone on a date or anything, i miss you jun.”

minhee has this soft smile on his face and hyeongjun moves to where his boyfriend lays, laying on top of him. minhee gives hyeongjun a peck and hyeongjun grins happily.

“ok you baby, let’s hang out here then and ignore all of our assignments then.”

“you act like we’re going to fail because we take one day off from putting in all our effort towards our schoolwork.”

“we  _ could _ drop—”

“no! no, hyeongjun, we’re  _ not _ dropping out,” minhee basically yells into hyeongjun’s ear, who winces, “i have dreams to live, jun.”

hyeongjun chuckles in response, raising his hands to a surrender position, “ok, ok, no dropping out.”

“i love you junnie,” minhee says, embracing his boyfriend who still lays on top of him, “but can you please get off? i can’t breathe.”

hyeongjun rolls his eyes and slowly rolls off minhee, “alright, let’s go cuddle in the warm bed shall we? forget about our problems and assignments.”

minhee stands up quickly, too quickly and hyeongjun has to try and grab onto him when he wobbles, almost falling over.

“woah, man, careful.”

minhee shakes his head a bit then smiles sweetly at his boyfriend, “thanks jun.”

shaking his head, hyeongjun drags minhee along to their shared room. minhee happily trudges along their dorm, casually slipping his hand to link with hyeongjun’s.

“your hands feel soft today junnie,” minhee mentions off-handedly, “did you use hand cream this morning?”

hyeongjun turns back and grins to minhee, “i’m glad you noticed, yeah i did.” hyeongjun rubs his hand against minhee’s who grins.

“feels soft, feels pretty.” he comments.

when they make it to their bedroom, minhee dives for the bed that was neatly made before they left to go study with taeyoung and seongmin. (admittedly, not much studying was going on anyway, with the couple being distracted with each other and minhee and hyeongjun curling into each other for warmth.)

hyeongjun follows with a bright smile on his face, finally getting to spend an afternoon with his boyfriend in bed, where it was warm.

minhee slips under the covers and motions for hyeongjun to join him.

after slipping in, hyeongjun and minhee gravitate to their normal positions, with hyeongjun wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and slipping his head under his chin. minhee then wraps his arms around hyeongjun’s neck softly.

“your hair smells nice,” minhee comments before leaving a kiss in hyeongjun’s hair, “i love you.” minhee whispers and hyeongjun can feel himself grinning.

“i love you too hyung,” hyeongjun whispers back, “sleep well.”

minhee’s hand starts rubbing up and down hyeongjun’s back and he can feel himself start to drift. so he lets himself be carried away by sleep and he dreams of minhee.

he hopes minhee dreams of him too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i want to create more minisong fics in the future T__T


End file.
